Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-14415732-20180208003839/@comment-27492544-20180213044942
Ok, vamos começar a discutir isso de uma forma mais séria. Depois disso vou me focar em fazer a tradução do meu texto para a VsBattles então vai demorar um pouco até eu poder comentar novamente. Primeiro vamos analisar a definição de "transcendente" de acordo com alguns dicionários. dictionary.com diz: Adjetivo: 1.Ir além dos limites ordinários; superar, exceder. (Sendo sincero eu lembro disso ser tido no filme de Arceus quase que com as mesmas palavras, me pergunto se a dublagem copiou isso :v) 2. superior ou supremo. 3. Teologia. Transcender o universo, tempo, etc. 4. Filosofia. a. Escolástica. Além de todos os possíveis moldes de infinito. b. Kantismo. Transcender experiência, não ser realizável dentro da experiência humana. c. (No realismo moderno) referred to, but beyond, direct apprehension; outside consciousness. (Sinceramente, não consegui pensar numa tradução adequada para esses termos isolados :v). Nas definições britânicas temos: 1. Exceder ou superar em certo degrau de inteligência. 2. a. (Kantismo): Além ou anterior a experiência. b. (como um conceito). Estar fora de um determinado conjunto de categorias. c. além da consciência ou apreensão direta 3. (teologia) (de Deus) ter uma existência continua fora do mundo criado. Ok, o Merriam-Webmaster trás conceitos semelhantes, mas adicionas algumas coisas. Na ideia kantiana por exemplo é incluído diretamente como sendo necessário estar além de todos os limites de todas as experiências possíveis e do conhecimento. Também defende a ideia de ser algo "além da compreensão", transcender o universo ou a existência material. O Wiktionary contem princípios semelhantes, então chegamos em uma ideia geral. Desses conceitos o mais simples de serem usados para se aplicar na ficção é de transcender o universo, espaço-tempo, criação, etc. Apenas copiando da wikipedia transcendência seria a capacidade de existir independentemente do universo material, além de todas as leis conhecidas. Sendo assim acho que podemos realmente resumir A/1 como sendo a transcendência do Universo como o Kevyn já disse. Nesse caso estaríamos falando de "universo" no sentido original da palavra (Que aparentemente se aproximada de "Todas as coisas" ou "Um todo"). Isso é importante porque por causa da ideia de multiverso muitos podem ter um conhecimento errado do que realmente é um universo no sentido natural da palavra, basicamente o mesmo que acontece com uso de conceitos no lugar de formas. Universo cientificamente é descrito como sendo todo o espaço-tempo e tudo o que existe, existiu e existirá dentro dele. Sendo mais específico isso seria o espaço, tempo, matéria, energia, constantes universais, leis da física, etc. Eu acho isso como sendo a definição mais simples para isso, claro que tudo isso o Kevyn já mostrou no exemplo dele, mas acho que ele foi um pouco mais específico listando coisas como linguagem e informação, pois seria impossível para mais de um personagem ser A/1 e eles interagirem sem haver algum tipo de linguagem ou informação. Então acho que um pouco desnecessário considerar todos os aspectos da nossa vivência para isso. Uma transcendência do universo/multiverso científico seria o bastante, ao menos na minha opinião. No fim independente do tipo de multiverso deve-se chegar a A/1 do mesmo jeito transcendendo ele. Como um exemplo se toda a existência se resumisse a um universo quadridimensional aquilo que transcende isso estaria em um plano adimensional. Já se toda a existência fosse um universo pentadimensional aquilo que transcende isso também estaria em um plano adimensional. Ambos seriam teoricamente idênticos pois o adimensional não muda dependendo de quantas dimensões existem (Pois afinal a ideia de adimensional é a independência de dimensões, não importa quantas existam), então seria a mesma coisa independente da estrutura da franquia. (Isso foi apenas um exemplo, não quis dizer que A/1 depende apenas de transcender o espaço-tempo, apenas foi um exemplo para explicar que seria o mesmo requisito geral para qualquer franquia). Mas claro, teremos sempre que pedir provas explicando direito a cosmologia da franquia para saber se nela realmente algum personagem transcende o que se conhece como "tudo". Mas se for para estabelecer um padrão eu iria simplesmente por transcender o tempo, espaço, matéria e leis da física (Basicamente o que se encontra aqui na definição de universo). Para mim isso seria o bastante e seria MUITO mais simples de ser encontrado nas franquias Obs: To fazendo isso na madrugada e não acho que devem confiar muito no que escrevo nessa hora, então se preferirem podem ignorar tudo isso.